Space Adventure: The War of Planets
Chapter One Dean woke up today in a stir. His alarm clock malfunctioned and caused it to go off... in the middle of the summer. Dean walked down stairs, and saw his dad eating breakfest. "Hey dad. I am so tired." Dean said sleepily. His dad was about to go off on his special duties as President of the United States. His dad waved, and didn't say anything. His dad is ''more of a man of action. He then saw his mother strool down the stairs. "Hello Ferb, Dean." His mother said. Ferb waved again, and grabbed his briefcase. He buttoned his tuxedo, and walked out the door. "Bye Vanessa, bye Dean!" Ferb told then as he left. "So, Dean. What are you going to do today?" Vannesa questioned her son. Dean thought hard, but he didn't say anything. "Maybe we should see a movie! Space Adventure 23 is currently out." "I haven't even seen the first Space Adventure movies. If there is 22 Space Adventure prior to this new one, it would probably take hours for me to watch all of them!" Dean blurted out. Then, Vanessa walked into the living room. She pulled out a bunch of DVDs of Space Adventure movies. "Your father and uncle used to be the biggest fan of these movies." Vanessa said as she pulled the movies off the shelf. She pulled the disc out of the Space Adventure: The Original Adventures. She turned on the Blu-Ray player, and the movie started playing. A couple of hours later, Dean seemed to be as enthusiastic about the moivie as Phineas. "COOL! Those special effects by Clive Addison were great!" Dean shouted in his thick british accent. "I thought you would say that. Anyway, I read in the Danville Gazette that the Space Adventure Convention is going to be at the Googaplex Mall today! Dean dashed out of the house before she could finish the sentence. Chapter Two Dean first went to the Costume Emporium shop to buy a Space Adventure costume. He wore a Lump Starboard costume, the main character of the first movie. The Googaplex Mall was heavily decorated with Space Adventure banners, props, merchandise, and much more! Dean loved how so many people were getting togethor for one giant convention. Then, out of nowhere, people started stampeding towards Dean. But they weren't going to Dean. They were running to ''The President. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Dean yelled. So many people crowded around him, Dean was thinking of calling the police. After that, the Secret Service Men made sure that he wasn't trampled. They let Dean walk next to Ferb. "Hello son, what are you doing here? I thought you've never seen Space Adventure." Ferb asked. "Well, I used to not be aware of Space Adventure's complete awesomeness. Mom told me you were a fan, but she never told me you would actually come in a Space Adveture costume!" Dean explained. "Wow, do you read the Danville Gazette enough? It currently recites that the maker of this convention is the President himself!" Someone shouted. Over walked Chaddeus Shrim, the local bully of Maple Drive. Ferb looked disgusted at Chaddeus's fuzzy hair, and sloppy costume. "Well, Chaddeus, where is your father?" Ferb asked. "Why do you care?" Dean questioned. "Well, I think your uncle can answer that." Ferb answered. Then, out of the crowd, Dean's uncle Phineas was walking towards them in a unique Space Adventure Collector's outfit. "Hello, brother. Hi nephew!" Phineas said as he strolled to them. "Uncle Phineas!" Dean shouted in complete suprise. "What's with the relationship in between you and Chad's dad.?" "Me and Chaddeus's dad, A.K.A. Thaddeus were enemies ever since the visited our neighbor's house. We were complete enemies. Thaddeus always tried to sabatoge our inventions every day since that one. He then took it to far one day." Phineas explained. He pulled out a tiny device and attatched it to Dean's eyes like glasses. He then connected it to his helmet, and Dean saw all of Phineas's thoughts. "Pretty cool, huh? I built it myself! Anyway, one day we went to the Danville Sci-Fi Fantasy Festival. We just ended the great battle in between sci-fi and fantasy. Then it was dark. The lights burnt out, and all the electronic devices turned off." The thought shower was starting to look more like an I-Pod with a horror movie on it. The lights turned off. Several shadows hopped in. The TV screens blanked. Then, there was screaming. Lots of screaming. Then, the lights turned on, and everything was splattered with paint. "Yes, it was horrible. Paint everywere, electronics ruined. Kids almost sinking in paint. But the absoloutely worst thing that happened was... was... Clive Addison was kidnapped." Phineas uttered. Nearly everyone is the room gasped. "Yes, it's true. He was never found. He was replaced by another man, but was still missing. Many people called the police, but none of them believed it was just a little ten year old and his brother. It sickens me." Phineas slowly walked over to Chaddeus. "Why are you looking at me wierd? It was my dad who did it!" Chaddeus yelled. "Yes, but if your dad hated it that much..." Phineas started. "and you dressed in such a horrible costume..." he whispered to Ferb and Dean. "I don't think he'd like it if you went. Unless..." "DON"T ACCUSE MY SON!" Screamed a tall man. The man stormed in and walked right in front of Chaddeus. "DON"T YOU EVER ACCUSE MY SON OF CRIME! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR THE PRESIDENT'S BROTHER! JUST DON'T ACCUSE HIM!" The man shouted. "Thanks dad." Chad said. "Wait, is he Thaddeus?" Dean asked. "Yes, yes he is." Phineas muttered. "You know, I am the owner of this mall and I have the right to take people out!" Thaddeus shouted in a mad tone. "He owns the mall?" Dean whispered to Ferb. "Yep. I had to climb through hoops to persuade him to hold the convention in the first place." Ferb whispered. "But he is the president..." Dean said, "Don't brag, Dean." Phineas commanded. Dean shut his mouth. He didn't want to get in any trouble. "Guys, guys, lets settle this later." Someone said. Then, out of the crowd came a girl who looked 20-years-old, and had shiny black hair, and was wearing a magnificant orange dress witha Fireside Girls uniform. "Hello Aunt Isabella." Dean said. He ran and gave his aunt a hug, but still had to get Thaddeus out of thier way. "Thaddeus, please move so I can continue the Fireside Girls field trip with the kids." Isabella asked, trying to look as cute as she can. "Fine." Thaddeus said and stepped out of the way. Then, Ferb, Phineas, and Dean sneaked out with the Fireside Girls. "Let's hope you guys don't run into him again." Isabella said. "Now enjoy the convention!" Isabella lead the Fireside Girls away. "Looks like Aunt Isabella's new job of the Fireside Girls Troop Leader is working out very well!" Dean said. "Now let's run. Before Thaddeus and Chaddeus notices we're gone..." Phineas joked. Chapter Three To Be Written... Category:Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum